Empire of Evil
by BladeofTehNight
Summary: This is a story of what would happen if Eragon didn't find the stone, and someone else did. Rated T for blood and gore in later chapters! Chapter 3 up! R&R!
1. Prologue

So this is my very first fanfic, and helpful critisism is welcomed! By the way, I do not own any of the Inheritance Trilogy, this entire FanFic is just a little tidbit of my imagination, NOTHING MORE! So I'll try to update weekly, give or take a few days and here it is...

---Prologue---

What if Arya didn't have the energy to transport Saphira's egg to Eragons location? What if she had fallen even shorter of her target? What if had gone to the remota town of Cuenon? This story tells those events, from Eragon to Eldest to Book III. Now listen closely as I retell these events...

When Jair stepped out into the late summer breeze, he had very little on his mind. His parents were both working in the mill, so he was all alone. There was no one his age to play with, no one he could comfortably talk with. He thought he'd just wander around the woods, so he could gather up his thoughts and just think to himself.

Jair was only 13 years old, very nearly 14. He had wild unkept auburn hair, and playful brown eyes. He had never done much in life, and he liked it that way. He liked having few responsibilities, having no one rely on him, and how he could get off with anything being so young. He knew that would change someday, so he made the best of it.

Summer was coming to a close, and the leaves rich green leaves were beginning to change in colour and only a few had fallen. Jair stopped at a little grove, and sat down on a stump. He placed his hands on his knees and just sat there, thinking about nothing and everything at the same time.

A leave fell from the tree above him, and suddenly something close to the sound of thunder rang through the woods. Startled, he jumped up and looked around. Not fifty feet away, there was aentire area, smoldering. Looking for some sort of cause, and seeingnone, he cautiously stepped forward. He picked a branch up, and held it forward, in case he was attacked.

As he drew closer, he saw a blue shape. He stepped a little closer, and a little closer, until he was close enough to pickit up. Being very careful, he reached forward and picked it up,and examined it. It was a perfectly polishedblue stone, like the rocks from the sides of riverbanks, except this one was a bright extravegant blue, and the setting sun made it reflect light everywhere.

Hedropped the branch and stood up, extremely curious now. Little white viens seemed tobe spreadall over it. It wasn't extremely heavy, but he still needed two hands to carry it. Thinking that something like this might be worth quite a bit of money, he walked home. Perhaps the traders would buy it when they came this fall...

**A/N: Short, I know, but this is my first time, cut me some slack! I like to know what you all think about it. I'll try to update tomorrow and stuff...**


	2. Chapter 1

Here is chapter two! Tis' alot longer, with dialogue and alot more background info on everything... hope you like it!

Chapter 1

Jair had taken the strange blue stone home, and placed it under his bed. It would be his little secret for now. He'd tell his folks when the time came. Still, he got an uneasy feeling whenever he thought about how the stone had appeared. It was really weird, hard to explain, but Jari kept the stone, still thinking it would sell for a high price.

It was the day after he'd found the stone. He got up, washed himself, and dressed himself ina clean white tunic. His father had told him to come to the mill later that day, and that he had a present for him. He ate a quick breakfeast, then left to see what was happening in town before he went to see his father.

The streets were getting slightly crowded, even this early in the morning. He was tall for his age, but still not tall enough to see over peoples head's. He heard people shouting out prices for various item, such as "Three bundles of fresh corn for 1 crown!" or " Ten juicy, red apples, only 3 crowns." He'd gotten used to life here in Ceunon, but he still wanted something to happen. Just plain living and doing nothing did get awful boring.

Jair had always wanted to join the King's army. He figured that's where he could be a somebody, and not a nobody. He'd never trained with a blade, and only fought with sticks occasionally. Still, he'd have to be older to join the army. He had plenty of time to get ready. After several hours of lounging about, climbing trees, and even stealing a little bit of food, he figured it was time to go see his dad.

It was about midday now, and the streets were even more crowded. _Ceunon may be isolated, but it sure ain't small_, Jair thought. He arrived at his house, and went barging through it, and into the mill behind the house. A few other people worked at the mill, alongside his father and mother, but Jair didn't pay attention to them. He found his father fast, binding the hand of a man who had gotten his pinky sliced off.

"Hi dad!" Jair said enthusiastically. His father said a few words to the man, then turned his attention to Jair.

"Hey! You remembered to come. I think you're gonna like your present. I know it's been something you've been wanting for a long time, and I was going to give to you on your birthday, but I think you've earned it. Stay right here." His father quickly left and came back several minutes later. He was holding a long wrapped bundle.

"Okay, here it is." he undid the bundle, and laying in his arms was an old broadsword. It had been dulled down by use and time, but it was still sharp enough to cause real pain with. "I want you to have this. I bought it a few days ago, thinking that you might use to to train yourself.So, what do you think?"

The fact that it was an old sword had nearly been missed by Jair. His very own sword! He carefully picked it up, testing it's weight. It was **alot **heavier than he thought it would be. He very nearly dropped it. He smiled, and looked at his father. "Thanks!" He eyes glittered with joy. His father handed him a sheath to put it in, which was only hard leather.

"I gotta start working again now. Don't go hurting yourself either! Be careful until you know how to use it too, and I'll come help you in awhile." He father left him alone again, and Jair stared down at the sword, still shcoked at how lucky he was. His sword, his very own! He could hack apart old logs in the woods nearby. Already thinking of the possibilities, He clumsily sheathed it, and put it on his belt. It kinda weighed him down, but he didn't mind, he could get used to it. He was still so excited!

**A/N: Kinda pointless, but trust me, it's not. I'll try to update soon. Once again, reviews are welcome, along with helpful critisism.**


	3. Chapter 2

Okay, y'all, here is the next chappie! Hope you enjoy it. I accidently deleted the entire thing, so it took me awhile to get this one up. Here it is...

Chapter 2

Jair had wasted no time after getting his sword. With the ephoria still fresh inside him, he quickly went to work on old stumps and rotten logs. He would have continued doing this if not for the weariness that washed over him. Almost too tired to hold the sword much longer, he sheathed it and trudged back home. He was starved, having just exhausted all his energy and barely eaten anything all day. He took a large chunk of break and an apple, and sat down to eat them.

Afterwords, he placed the sword in the chest at the foot of his bed. The chest contained all of Jair's posessions, which wasn't very much, but each one meant a whole lot to him. _The only downside of living in a large town like this is the noise_, Jair thought bitterly. He was walking around town again, watching the clouds move ever so slowly above him. The shadows around him were lengthening, and the sun was beginning to set. Jair quickly walked back home.

His mother and father wre both eating dinner, but since he had only barely eaten, they excused him.

"Hey, didn't you want me to help you practice with the sword?" his father asked.

"Oh, actually, I'm all worn out. Maybe tomorrow." Jair walked up the stairs and into his room. He was tired, but not tired enough for bed. He got the stone out of the chest and examined it again. It was so beautiful, how the sun's rays lanced off of it, and little dots of light shimmered on teh walls. Then his father walked inside.

"Hey, what's that in your hand." he asked. Unable to explain very well, seeing as the true story was slightly hard to believe, Jair quickly made up a real lousy cover story.

"Well, I found it. It was in the woods, covered by the roots of a tree." he stammered, trying to make it sound believable. His father stared at the stone suspiciously, but then nodded.

"Okay, I can believe that. Stranger things have happened in those woods then the discovering of shiny rocks. Can I see it?" his father said. Jiar shrugged at handed it to him. "Hmm,sure is hard like a rock. What do you plan to do with it?"

Jair told him of how he planned to sell it to the traders. His dad said that might be the best course of action, unless he wasnted to keep something as rare as that. Jair didn't answer to that, and his father left him alone after that. he put the stone back into it's rightful place, then layed down on his bed. The sun had gone down over the horizon, but the clouds were still a hazy red. Jair watched them until they faded away, and stars began to dot the sky.

Right before he fell asleep, he could have swore he heard a small tiny squeek, but after a few moments, fell into a deep slumber.

**A/N - Not incredibly action packed, but, not all chapters can be that way. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3! Please R&R, and helpful critisism is always welcome, as usual...

Chapter 3

Jair woke up to a cloudy morning. The sun was completely blocked out, and it was a little chilly. Jair put on a extra shirt to make sure he could stay warm. Since he didn't have much of an idea what time it was, he merely went downstairs and started to eat whatever he could get his hands on. He was starved, and if there was any food that he liked, he ate it. He ate for quite awhile, just cramming food into his mouth.

Hedidn't have any relatives besides his mom and dad. His father had been an only child, and his mothers siblings had all died for some reason or another. be it the plague or accidents. As a result, Jair never had many people to play with. Most kids were all a few years younger, or older, and the ones that were his age didn't like him too much and he didn't like them either. He ussualy just spent the days relaxing, occasionally helping his parents in the mill, and other various tasks. He used to have a tiny dagger that he could whittle spare pieces of wood with, but it had broken. It was a very old dagger.

Jairhad wanted to practice with his sword, but it a drizzle had started to form. He didn't want to practice with a wet sword, so he merely roamed the streets, watching other people go about there various tasks. They all looked miserable, being rained on, and so was Jair, but he didn't mind. He liked the rain, along with any other weather condition. It was unusual, but Jair didn't mind. He liked being unique, having a special quality, no matterhow strangeit was.

His family had very little money. He parents made a good living by selling flour, either in the market, or directly to the bakers store, but taxes demanded so much these days. Jair heard that the war between the Empire and the Varden was getting worse, that King Galbatorix demanded more of his subjects, be it money, supplies, and most usually able-bodied men. Jair hoped to be one of those men. That's why the prospect of the sword excited him so much. If he trained hard enough, he may be able to join. Jair didn't have any other life plans, and had never considered another course of life.

He had never met anyone he had strong feelings for, and hadn't thought of marriage. He was just a care-free kid as of now. Jair passed time the rest of the day by throwing rocks at trees, and practicing his aim. The rain was getting harder and harder, pounding on him. He was thouroughly soaked, and thought he had gotten a cold. He hurried back to his house, shivering. His father was resting on his bed, and his mother was cleaning.

"Why aren't you at work?" he asked, his teeth chattering together. His mother turned to him, and replied.

"Too wet and cold. He couldn't get any work done, at least without doing a terrible job. You look cold, let be get you something." she left the room and came back witha warm blanket and fresh clothes. "Go change into these and wrap uup in this." She gestured to each of the items in her hands in turn, then handed them to him. He did as she said, and sat next to the fireplace, absorbing the heat. He stared into the flames. He thought he saw something moving inside them...

_The air was full of thick smoke and fire leapt from the rooftops of buildings. It was the town of Ceunon, and it was burning. The cries of men and women drifted through the air, and then they were drown out by a terrible roar. A figure clad in black armor strode out of the smoke, carrying a iridescent green sword..._

Jair shook his head, and squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them, the images in the fire were gone. _What was that? _he wondered to himself. He was aware that he was shaking. His mother hadn't seemed to notice. Disturbed by what had just happened, Jair let his mind drift to much more pleseant things. The thunderous roar was still ringing in his ears when he finally went to bed that night...

**A/N - Sooooo... yeah! That's a wrap! Please review...**


End file.
